Merry Martian Christmas
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Lilly tries to get Marvin into the Christmas spirit! One-shot.


**Hey everyone… soooo I know I didn't finish "Lost Voice" yet, but I just HAD to write a Christmas fic :D So just pretend this takes place after "Lost Voice."**

**Anyways, this fic is a **_**little**_** different from what I usually do, but a couple of you have kind of talked about this with me so I'm just kind of "testing the waters" if you will. Anyways, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**Merry Martian Christmas**

"Da da da daaaa da, well the weather outside is frightful, dooo dooo do doo doo do do doo, da da da da da da…." Lilly hummed her Christmas tunes cheerfully as she climbed a small latter. She was hanging Christmas lights about the control panels on the deck.

"Oh K-9, I just loooove Christmas! The lights, the trees, the cookies, the wreaths…don't you agree K-9?" K-9 nodded eagerly as he passed Lilly another bright red Christmas bow to hang above the panels.

"Oh that's a good dog!" She said, as she fed him another cookie. He eagerly caught in his mouth, swallowing it almost whole.

"Lilly!" A voice shouted, and both Lilly and K-9 turned their heads to see Marvin.

"Lilly! What is all—,"a ribbon falling on his head. His brow wrinkled angrily. "What is all this junk!?"

"This isn't _junk_ Marvin! If you must know, these are Christmas decorations!" She retorted, her hand falling on her hip.

"Christmas?! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Not this _again_!" He shouted. Suddenly he began jumping and flailing about trying to grab hold of the ribbons Lilly had placed so high up. He managed to grab hold of one, and tear it down from its place. Lilly's face contorted in surprise, and then quickly into anger.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mar, what do ya think your doing?! Do you know how long it took me to get those up there?"

"Lilly, don't you remember what happened last year when you attempted to put up these--- these decorations?"

* * *

"_Lilly I don't think this is wise… I…"_

_"Oh come on Marv! What's a couple string of Christmas lights gonna do? Now come on! Climb up that latter, and help me string em' up."_

"_Oh alright."_

"_That's it now just nail up there like this, and---Marv, Marv wait! No those light haven't been screwed in—" _

_Suddenly a large light consumes Marvin, and a bolts of electricity pass through him. He falls to the ground, brown and burnt._

"_---right."_

* * *

"I still have some of those burn marks from last year you know!"

"Well then MAYBE you shouldn't have screwed the light bulbs in wrong," she stated almost coldly. Marvin simply glared at her.

"Take it down Lilly. You can put it in your room if you wish to, but I don't want it in my sight! Understand?" Lilly merely glared daggers at him. As she took down the ribbons and wreaths, she mumbled incoherently, and her eyes lowered in anger. Even Marvin was a bit shocked by her reaction. As she walked past him, carrying her decorative ornaments, she roughly brushed past him, bumping into his shoulder.

"Uhhh…." Marvin sighed, guilt visible in his breath. He slowly walked to his Commander chair, and carelessly plopped into it. He rubbed his forehead, pushing his helmet slightly up. He turned his head then only to be see a blank, almost displeased face of K-9, and monitor screen of X-25.

"Ohhh no! You can't guilt trip into this one! Lilly knows how I feel about celebrating Earth holidays, and so do you two!" Their faces remained blank, only momentarily looking at one another.

"Well what am I suppose to do," Marvin continued. "Take her down to Earth for an entire evening so that she can celebrate her—ridiculous… Earth…" His sentence slowed as he watched the two's faces curled into what appeared to be grins. Marvin's face fell into an un-amused one, and he sighed once more.

"I really dislike you two, just so that you're aware…"

* * *

"Geeze! Every time I try to do something a little fun---just a little, not even a lot--- he has to go and just—and just—UHH!" She shouted in frustration as she collapsed onto her blue bed. She then heard the sound of her automatic door slide open.

"Um, Lilly…" She quickly sat up, and only to glare at the Martian before her.

"Oh look, it's Ebenezer Scrooge. What do you want?" She asked angrily. Marvin rubbed his arm somewhat sheepishly, his eyes avoiding her large blue ones.

"I uh, I just came here to talk about something with you and…"

"Oh great. What? We gonna talk more about how much you dislike Christmas? Why don't you just take Tiny Tim's cane and beat him with it for the icing on the cake!"

"Who on Mars is Tiny—you know what forget it! Fine. I though perhaps you'd want to talk about celebrating this, this ridiculous, outlandish holiday of yours, but I guess---"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean celebrate?" Silence then fell over the room. Marvin glanced down at the floor, again, avoiding eye contact.

"Well I—I thought perhaps… I got these two passes for Earth for one day, and I thought—OOF!" He suddenly yelped as two arms were flung around his neck.

"Aw Marv! You're the best!" She exclaimed, her arms glued to his neck.

"Yes, yes alright. Hmm hmm…" He mumbled awkwardly. "Just get ready and we'll leave soon," he said, as he slowly moved away from the clinging martian.

"You got it Marv! Aw man I can't believe it! I'm gonna be on Earth on Christmas Eve!" She shouted, as she excitedly went threw her blue dresser.

"Yes, it's quite exciting." Marvin murmured, his voice tinted with sarcasm.

"Just remember Marv," she continued, ignoring his snide comments, "dress warm, 'cause boy is it gonna be cold out." She said, yanking out a long blue sweater, and bright blue mittens.

"C-cold? How cold is it going to be?"

* * *

"This is r-r-r-ridiculous!" Marvin said, his arms folded under his arms trying to stay warm. "I-i-i-if I had tee-tee-teeth, I'd be clenching them now!"

"Oh just chill out Marv. Hehe, get it? Chill out? Cause it's cold out here and—"

"As hysterical as you are Lilly please dispense with the jokes," Marvin cautioned.

"Okay Marv." She said, wrapping her arm around his.

"What are you--?"

"I don't want to you to get lost." She said, her arm holding tightly onto his. "By the way, yellow is a very nice color on you." Marvin looked over his long heavy yellow sweater that covered him down to the top of his skirt, and his bright orange scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Well I'm glad you think so. So, what exactly are we going to do on this "Christmas Eve,"" His voice filled with mockery. Lilly ignored his harsh tone, and her eyes brightened.

"Oh, I've got a couple ideas."

* * *

Marvin stared at the strange site before him. His eyes glazed with unawareness as he stared into the colors of the bright lights that hung on the green tree.

"Marv it's a Christmas tree! See, we decorate it like this…" Lilly then climbed on the small step latter to reach the top of the Christmas tree, in front of the many shops.

"Lilly are you sure we're suppose to decorate this? I mean it could be someone else's tree."

"Oh Marv! These are street trees. You're suppose to decorate them!" And without even another thought, Lilly continued to hang ornament from the tree with its bright and colorful lights. Marvin simply stood there, awkwardly, trying to understand the purpose of such a ritual.

"Aw come on Marv, just put one on… for me?" She asked pleadingly. Marvin looked up at her, gazing at her large blue eyes, which the Christmas lights only brightened. Marvin simply rolled his eyes, and exasperatingly said,

"Oh alright." Lilly smiled, and dug through the box of ornaments that lay next to the tree.

"Let's see now… no… nope not this one. Nooooo… nope… n—wait! I got it!" Marvin watched curiously as she stuck her whole head in the box, digging toward the very bottom.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she emerged from the bottom of the box. In her hands, she cluing onto a bright golden star.

"Marv, in honor of this being your first Christmas, YOU can put the star on the very top of the tree!" She happily handed him the star, but as he looked at it, he also gazed at the top of the tree.

"Um well I-- you know Lilly I think it would be better if you---"

"Oh come on Marv! It's not that high up. Besides, I'll be right here, just in case… okay?" Marvin looked over her. He inched slowly towards the stepping latter. Step by step, he made his way to the very top of the tree. He only glanced down every now and then, feeling as though he were at an extreme height. He carefully outstretched his arm, and with a small pat, he placed the star on the top of the tree.

"Woo! All right Marvin," Lilly cheered. Marvin couldn't help but smile, but as he stepped down, his foot slipped, and he quickly lost his balance.

"WHOA—WHOA!" Marvin yelled as he slipped completely off the latter.

"Marv! I gotcha, I gotcha," Lilly exclaimed as she opened her arms widely. Suddenly though there was a loud thud, and Lilly winced as she looked next to her to see that Marvin had fallen a few inches out of her reach… and on his back.

"Marv! Marv, you okay?" Her voice filled with concern as he lay there. His eyes moved over hers as he replied,

"I've… felt… better…."

* * *

"Alrighty then! What should we do next," Lilly asked herself.

"Lilly perhaps we should call it a night—or a year for that matter," Marvin mumbled disdainfully.

"Aw but Marv, we've only done a few things… OOO! I know! Let's sing Christmas carols" Lilly exclaimed with great excitement. Marvin's eyes however widened in horror.

"Lilly I really don't think--"

**Ohhhh the weather outside is frightful!**

"Lilly perhaps we should—"

**But the fire is sooooo delightful…**

"Lilly!"

**And since we've no place to go….**

"Oh just forget it."

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

As Lilly's strong, but sweet voice carried through the chilly air, a small crowd of onlookers began to gather around her. She paused momentarily, but as she looked at the eager crowd of people, her eyes lit up, and she continued her song.

**Oh it doesn't show signs of stopping', **

**And I've brought some corn for poppin',**

**The lights are turned way down loooow…**

**Ohh, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

While the crowd seemed confused at the appearance of the two martians (since no martians resided on Earth), they soon became entranced with the song, and began smiling at the girl. Marvin, at first concerned with the idea, eyed Lilly's and the crowds cheerfulness, and suddenly felt a warmth inside he couldn't quite explain.

"Come on everyone! Sing with me," Lilly cheered on, and before anyone knew it, there was a choir of voices booming on the otherwise empty streets.

**When we finally kiss goodnight,**

**How'll hate goin' out in the storm**

**But if you really hold me tight….**

But Lilly paused momentarily as she looked at her concerned friend.

"Sing with us Marvin," She said.

"Lilly, it's rather difficult to sing a song when one doesn't know the words." He stated solemnly. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Marv, this isn't _that _hard of a song! Just sing what the rest of the group is singin'!" Lilly continued with the group. Her voice dropped a little with sadness as she heard the vacancy of a nasally voice. Suddenly, her ears perked up, as she heard a distinguishable voice next to her sing,

**Well the fire is slowly dyin' **

**And my dear we're still goodbyin'**

**As long as you love me soooo**

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

Lilly glanced up to see her friend, not only singing the song, but she could swear she even saw a small smirk on his face. Marvin's smile only grew as the song continued, but as he looked over to see Lilly practically gawking at him, he wiped it from his face, and Lilly let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

"I will admit no such thing Lilly Cunningham!" Marvin proclaimed, not angrily, but almost jokingly.

"Oh, come on Marv! Just admit it…. you like this whole Christmas thing now! Admit it!" Lilly said practically giggling. Marvin rolled his eyes, his smile undeniably showing itself.

"Well… it hasn't been _all_ bad I suppose," He said, and the two chuckled together. Lilly's laugh ceased though as she froze for a moment. Marvin's laugh also faded as he noticed his friend's still expression.

"Lilly?" He said, however Lilly didn't respond. Suddenly she crossed her eyes, staring at the blank space between her two eye sockets. Her hand, gloved by her bright blue mitten, very tenderly wiped that space. She brought it up to her eye and almost gasped.

"Snow." She mumbled.

"What is it Lilly?"

"It's… it's snowing," she said as he head looked towards the sky. Marvin also glanced up, and he couldn't believe what he saw. He too gasped in amazement as tiny white flakes of coldness began to fall gently onto his face.

"I can't believe it! Marv it's snowing!" Lilly shouted. Marvin normally, would have told her to keep calm, for her excitement was rather disrupting at times, but he couldn't. He only stared at her, as he watched her jumping with joy, trying to capture the flakes in her gloved hand. He watched her, and a smile fell across his face. He'd never felt as happy as he did in that moment.

_I love it when she's like this_. He thought to himself, and suddenly he felt his heart quicken it's pace with joy. However the feeling was lost, almost as quickly as it came, and he broke from his trance, only to realize how much more cold it had gotten.

"Lilly!" He said, breaking her frolicking mood momentarily. "Come now, we should get out of the snow, before one of us catches a cold," He said, almost frantically. Lilly merely smiled at his concern, and decide not to argue with him this time. The two quickly got out of the road, and soon found themselves on a street corned sheltered under one of the many stores. They both looked in awe as the flakes continued to rain gently from the sky.

"Marv," Lilly said, breaking his trance once again, his attention drawing back to her. "I just wanted to say… thanks. I know you didn't want to come down here, but… I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate it," her voice bundled with sincerity. "I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas." Marvin's eyes fell downward as he smiled.

"Well Lilly I'm glad you—" But before he could even finish his sentence, her arms once again found their way around hi neck, only this time Marvin returned the action. His arms glided around her shoulders and he hugged her tightly to him. The two pulled away, when Lilly suddenly glanced upwards. Suddenly her face turned completely red, as Marvin had never seen it before.

"Lilly is something wrong? You look flustered," He said concerned. Her cheeks still rosy she replied,

"Oh I'm fine it's just… uhm, well it's just…" She didn't finish her sentence, but instead nodded her head upwards. Marvin, taking the hint, looked up, and there he saw a small little plant, with green leafs and bright red berries attached to a string, hovering just above their heads.

"What? The plant?" Lilly stood there, not quite knowing what to say.

"Marvin, don't you know what that is," she asked disbelievingly. Marvin shook his head. Lilly's face only reddened.

"Marv that's mistletoe… do you know that means?"

"Um," Marvin thought musingly, "that it's a very special plant? Oh Lilly I don't know!" Lilly, rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well it means… it means… well here," she said, her voice practically shaking, "I'll--I'll show you…" She whispered.

"Show me?" Marvin asked. Suddenly, Lilly moved forward slightly. Marvin's eyes widened as she came closer.

"Lilly—what are you---" But before he could even react, Lilly's face was gently pressed against his. He stood there in total and utter shock. She stayed there for a few moments, and then slowly, she pulled away.

Now they were both flustered.

She eyed his face, trying to find any sign of emotion. But he only stood there, his face as red as a beat, and his eyes as big as a deer's. He felt a warmth overcome him. He looked over Lilly and suddenly the warmth became a heat, one he'd never felt before. The two stood there awkwardly, and then they began to chuckle softly. They each rubbed their neck or their arm nervously, avoiding eye contact of any kind.

"Marv… Marvin I---I uh---" Quickly Marvin jerked himself away form her. He tugged his hands behind his back quickly, and straightened himself.

"Yes. Hmm… yes well um--- Its, uh, getting rather late Lilly and I think we should return home—I mean the ship! We should return to the ship." He said as calmly as he could. Lilly stared at him blankly.

"Uh--- yay, yes. You're uh, probably right Marv. Let's go back to the ship."

* * *

As the automatic doors slid open to the deck. Mervin and Lilly quickly removed their warm winter clothing, piling it onto their arms. The ride home had been totally silent.

"Hello you two," a voice cheerfully called.

"Eep!" The two Martians shrieked at the appearance of X-25's monitor, hovering just above them

"X-25! Don't scare us like that," Marvin scolded. "Honestly! Sneaking up on unsuspecting Martians like that."

"Oh my apologies Commander. I thought you heard me. But at any rate, how was your and miss Lilly's trip down to Earth," She asked innocently. A silence fell over the room, but was quickly broken by Lilly.

"Um, sorry to kind of cut the party short X-25, but," Lilly said as she yawned rather loudly, "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed, if you don't mind." She said.

"Oh, alright miss Lilly." She said, her voice tinted with bewilderment at Lilly's refusal to stay up.

"Yay well, goodnight X-25! Um… and uh, goodnight Marvin," turning her back as she walked through the door.

"Goodnight… Lilly," his voice barely above a whisper. X-25's monitor shifted back and forth, analyzing the strange scene. Marvin, on the other hand, returned to his large chair, and once again plopped into it, as he twirled his scarf in his hands.

"Well Commander, did _you_ enjoy your trip to Earth?" Marvin simply sat there, thinking to himself for several long moments.

"It was everything I expected of an Earth holiday I suppose," he responded nonchalantly. "Ridiculous, purposeless, idiotic… you know."

"Oh, well… I'm very sorry to hear that Commander," X-25 said dully, her screen slowly folding into the ceiling.

"However," he continued, stopping X25 momentarily, "there was one tradition I rather liked."

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that Commander," X-25 exclaimed much more cheerfully. "I was hoping there'd be something you'd like about miss Lilly's holiday," and soon, her screen was completely folded into the ceiling, leaving Marvin alone. He continued to fiddle with his scarf, as he gazed into space. He, brushed his fingertips over the scarf lightly, and smiled, as he remembered that warm feeling he was sure he'd never forget.

**Um… so… yeah…. feedback on this would be awesome. Seriously, tell me what you guys think. I don't know if I'm going to go anyway with this but… I just wanted to see how it played out, and what you guys think about. Sooo R & R, and Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays!**


End file.
